theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenkins
Jenkins is an elf acting as the Wizard Assistant for the Rockport Limited train. He is very protective of his spell slots, a fact which Taako mocks him for a lot. Physical Appearance Jenkins is described as a fairly tall elven man. He wears the uniform for the Rockport Limited as well as a technicolor bow tie. History Murder on the Rockport Limited Jenkins is first introduced when the boys first enter their sleeper cars on the Rockport Limited. There he explains to them his function as the train's wizard assistant. He offers them a trip into one its "pleasure rooms", which are rooms that he can conjure using a silver port wand that people to visit various locations, but the boys' refuse this offer and instead antagonize him for not using a spell to carry one of the passenger's cargo, which causes him to spout his famous catchphrase (seen above) and leave in a huff. Later, during the night, the boys and Angus McDonald, boy detective, find a headless and handless body wearing his clothes in one of the train's carts, which begins a murder investigation. It is later found out by the boys and Angus that Jenkins is The Rockport Slayer, an infamous serial killer and thief, and that he faked his own death by killing the engineer of the Rockport Limited. Jenkins had removed the engineer's head by closing a portal conjured by his port wand on his neck (causing a clean wound), and then less cleanly removing his hands, in order to turn the hands into meat golems. This was all done in an attempt to break into the safe that is holding the weapons and valuables of everyone on the train. After being confronted in the rear train car by Merle, Taako and Magnus, he attempts to trap them in the car by destroying one of his meat golems with a fireball, thus preventing them from using its hand to stop the train. However, Jenkins misses the meat golem, and, in retaliation, it kills Jenkins by throwing him out of the moving train. The Crystal Kingdom Some time later, Jenkins would return, along with Magic Brian and Maarvey, from the Astral Plane. They would take robotic form and attempt to take vengeance on the main party. Shortly after, Jenkins and his two companions were banished back to the Astral Plane by Merle.Originally said to be spiritually obliterated, but revealed in the next episode to actually be banished. Powers and Abilities Voice * Sounds like, according to Taako/Justin: "Mike Myers, playing Lorne Michaels, having a stroke." * "Whenever I say things, with my voice, it always sounds like I'm talking about slow sex." Spells The following are the spells known by Jenkins. Please note, that most low-level spells can be cast at an additionally higher level for a stronger effect. Cantrips 1st - 6th Level Level He probably knows more, but won't waste the spell slots to use them. Items Current Items The dead have no items, especially after Taako is done with them. Former Items * Wand - Eaten by Umbra Staff * Technicolor bow tie * Dowsing compass * Port rod Featured Episodes Trivia * During The Suffering Game arc, the Boys fight a simulacrum of Jenkins in the Boss Rush room. * Jenkins is named after @bencjenkins on Twitter.Ep. 12 - Murder on the Rockport Limited - Ch. 3 (34:51) * His catchphrase is "Smell ya later" References and Footnotes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Balance Arc Antagonists Category:Murder on the Rockport Limited Category:The Crystal Kingdom